KRG 48
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: 3 Orang alay bernama Mintarto Arisato,Suiteng Souji dan Reseh Kujikawa .. Petualangan Mereka di Khayalan Author .. R and R, CHAPTER 2 apdet setelah berabad abad!
1. Chapter 1

KRG 88/2+4*3/6*2 = 48

Tekotekotekotek

Anak Orang turun 48

Pegi 1 tinggal 47

Tekotekotekotek

Anak Orang turun 47

Pegi 1 tinggal 46

Tekotekotekotek

Anak Orang turun 46

Pegi terus tinggal 3..

Satu penyabar,satu pemarah satu Lemot,lola,Tele

Opening gajelas ini.. Di persembahkan untuk Readers terGAHOL #digampar

Cepter siji : Kamen Rider Guobluookk

Di suatu malem di pasar malem *gajelas sumpah*

Ada 3 bocah alay bernama Mintarto Arisato,Suiteng Souji sama Reseh Kujikawa #dilempar fans

Mereka berada di pasar malem,malem-malem , ngapain Mereka? Lagi buat batik kayaknya –- Oh maap,itu malam...-_-"

Sepertinya Mereka lagi nyari figur-figur Kamen Rider di Sten sten maenan terdekat..

Lalu tiba-tiba seekor monster menyerang dan jadilah coco cran #ganyambung

Salah salah..

Monster menyerang dan Mintarto berkata

"WOI KADAL KEMERENEE KOWEE!"

"Itu bukan Kadal to!, Itu Wedus Gembelll!" Kata Reseh ngasal

"Bukan Reseh... Itu..Itu *muka shock* AYAMKUUU!" Kata Suiteng yang jadi korban iklan

"Ayo kita telpon polisi! Suiteng! Panggil sana!" Kata Mintarto

"Kenapa kagak lu aja?" Balas Suiteng

"Aku...Akyuu gak punya pulsaaaaaa!" Kata Mintarto yang kena korban iklan juga

"Suiteng...Maapin Mintarto yaa.." Kata Reseh sambil nyetelin lagu Bunga Terakhir

"Tenang Suiteng,sekarang Akyu udah punya pulsaaaa...~" Kata Mintarto senang

"Tidak perlu! Mari kita satukan kekuatan, Kita akan mengalahkannya dengan LAGU!~" Kata Suiteng ngawur

"Mari kita bernyanyii lagu—" Si Mintarto jadi binggung sendiri mau nyanyi lagu apa

"Heavy Rotation versi kitaa!" Kata Reseh ngasal

"Akyuu cinta kamyuu,Aku butuh kamyuu..~" Mereka bernyanyi dengan Gaya alay dan aneh nya

Sementara itu di Tempat milik AKB48 di Jepang

"Sepertinya Aku mendengar sebuah gelombang..."

"Iya..Lagu kita...Jadi alay sekali. Nadanya,bahasanya juga gak jelas..

Kembali ke Tempat Semula

"YEEEY! Monster nya kalaaaahhh!" Kata Reseh kegirangan

"Gilak,gampang beud ngalahinnya.." Kata Suiteng

"Iya..Aneh..." Jawab Mintarto

Tiba-tiba ada petugas pasar malem datengin Mereka

"Maap,mbak,mbah.. Itu bukan Monster... Tapi maskot tempat kami..

"APAPAPAPAPAPAAAAA?"

To be continuee

Wakakakaka

Read and Review yakk ;D


	2. Chapter 2

KRG 48

*Naskah ini ditemukan di reruntuhan relic Crystal jadi mohon dimaklumi jika materi nya ga up to date

Iwa peyek Iwa peyek

Iwa peyek Iwa peyek

Iwa peyek Iwa peyek

…. ada yang tau lanjutannya?

Kita lanjutkan cerita selanjutnya

Ngomong-ngomong Suiteng,Mintarto dan Reseh belum ada panggilan Job..

Apakah pekerjaan Mereka?

Berikut pilihannya :

Bintang iklan

Tukang sedot WC

Idol

Ultraman

Mahou Shoujo

Berikut beberapa hint nya :

-Mereka sering keluar masuk studio rekaman

-Mereka sering manggung di Pasar Senen

-Mereka selalu bawa mic kemana mana

-Perkerjaan Mereka berhubungan dengan penyanyi

Jawabannya adalah…..

Mereka sebenarnya adalah….

KAMEN RIDER !

Anda tau kenapa gak nyambung?

Karena Author Mahluk Tuhan paling kreatif stok terakhir!

Cepter loro : KRG 48 : KENAPA RASANYA GALAU

"Kenapa kita jadi Kamen Rider, coba liat pas Gua berubah..!" *HENSIN!* "Coba liat apa komentar pertama yang ada di kepala Lo?" Kata Reseh

"Ih kostumnya Kamseupay.." Jawab Mintarto

"Tuh kan! Makanya Gua gak mau jadi Kamen Rider ! Gua sebenernya pengen jadi IDOL!" Kata Reseh

"Idol?"

Lalu Mereka mulai bernyanyi~

"Iwa peyek Iwa peyek

Iwa peyek Iwa peyek

Iwa peyek Iwa peyek (lagi?)

Lalu Mereka mulai menapaki karir Mereka sebagai Idol

Dimulai dari ke Studio rekaman..

Disana Mereka bertemu dengan Idol-idol lainnya..

Contohnya Grup Boyband namanya STRESS, yang personil nya terdiri dari : Akiaki Sanada,Jupe Iori,Ketut Amada,Yowess Hanamura dan Shiapaya Aragi..

Lalu Grup GirlBand bernama CeceranBelek dan anggota bernama Misosiru Kirijo,Yutrisno Takeba,Fukang Yamagishi,dan Minarko Arisato

Dan seorang produser rekaman bernama Petis (Ini pelesetan dari Aegis? Apa Metis? Terserah Anda aja deh)

Dan saat itu Boyband Stress nampaknya sedang latihan dengan lagu terbarunya apakah itu?

Kayaknya judulnya "Mangkal All Night Long" .

Tiba-tiba muncullah seperti seharusnya itu seekor monster, kali ini bentuknya beruang.

"Monster lagi?!. Author udah abis ide ya?" Kata Mintarto bete.

"Ini beruang ma"

"Hah?"

#salah, ulang lagi.

Action!

"Monster lagi?! Author udah abis ide ya?" Kata Mintarto bete.

"Ini udah setting ceritanya mas" Jawab Author masuk ke cerita pake magic.

Oke balik ke cerita

"Oke... Menurut naskah disini Gua ngomong, KITA HARUS MENGALAHKANYA!" Kata Reseh.

"Lalu, Kita harus berubah?" Kata Suiteng.

"TIDAK! Tidak baju kamseupay itu lagi!, KYAAA" Jawab Reseh histeris.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul lagi seekor? Sebuah? Seorang? Sesuatu? Syahrini? Yang seperti Ultramen. Alhamdulilah ya..

Dan tanpa menunggu lampu bohlam nya Ultramen tinung tinung (kedip kedip gitu) Dia langsung pake jurus terakhir.

"BIBIBIBIIP!" *suarajurusapalasergitudeh*

Langsung kalah monsternya.

BERSAMBUNG!

"AUTHOR!, GILA LU YA?! KITA BELOM EKSIEN UDAH KELAR?!" Teriak Suiteng.

Lalu sambil menyumpel mulut Suiteng pake kaos kaki bekas loker Devi Jons temennya flaying datchmen, Author secara resmi membersambungkan cerita.

Marah?  
>Bete?<br>Sebeel?

Kalo mau lanjutannya, Like status Kami di friendster!, Kalo sebenernya masih ada mahluk yang onlain disana.  
>Tapi sumpah suwer, ini bersambung loh.<br>Tuh liat Author udah keluar asep dari palanya.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
